


The Other One

by Heather_Grey



Series: The Other One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Bashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Harry Potter Bashing, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rescue, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twins, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Grey/pseuds/Heather_Grey
Summary: Estelle Potter has lived in hiding her whole life, putting up with terrible abuse just to keep the truth of her existence a secret. But when the Order rescues her and she is thrust into the wizarding world, will she be able to recover? And will she help a certain potions professor recover as well?





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like Carrying His Baby, you will definitely love this similar story! Please ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Dear Reader,

You might’ve heard of my brother, the famous Harry Potter. He’s the savior of the wizarding world who defeated Voldemort when he was a baby. But what many don't know is that Harry wasn't the only one to survive the attack on Godric’s Hollow, he wasn't even the only one to be born on July 31st to Lily and James. I was too.

Most of the wizarding world doesn’t know about me, or even that I exist, and that is how it's supposed to be. No one is supposed to know that Lily and James had two children, a famous boy wizard and me, a squib. They tell me it’s for my own good, and that I should just stay at the Dursleys’ and never reveal myself, which is what I’ve done for the past 15 years of my life. I have put up with physical, mental, and sexual abuse from those pigs just to stay tucked away. But no more, I will no longer just remain the other one.

Sincerely,  
Estelle Potter


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle Potter recounts her life so far and meets the Order! 
> 
> *All Rights, Except Estelle, Belong to JK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to the first official chapter of me newest story! I am so excited for everyone to read this new HP adventure and I would love it if you commented and left kudos! Thank you for everything! (Ignore any spelling/gammer mistakes)

Every now and then I think about committing suicide, and I wish I could. But I can’t, and trust me I’ve tried. I don't know why, especially when I want it so badly. I wonder if there’s a small part of me that thinks there is more for me in life, even though I know that’s not true. But since I can't kill myself I am left to live out the rest of my miserable days filled with torture at the hands of the Dursleys at 4 Private Drive.

 

My brother, Harry, was lucky. On his eleventh birthday, he got to whisked off to a magical place where people loved him, and he came back with new hope for life. I was not whisked off to practice magic, instead, I was told that I wasn't like him. Harry had magic, my parents had magic, I didn’t.

 

Before age eleven, Harry and I were treated decently. We shared the small room under the stairs and got table scraps every single meal. But when Harry left for his first year of magic school, the Dursleys no longer felt the need to feed me regularly. Instead of giving me food once or twice every day, it became once every other day and soon only when it was absolutely necessary. I got unhealthy skinny,but they told me it looked good.

 

Then Harry came back for the summer, and he told me all of the exciting places he’s been and people he met. So when Harry went back to school I started questioning my treatment and how I was living. I would do simple things like ask for food or clothes. But it would anger the Dursleys to no end, and that was when the physical abuse started. At first, it was a slap to the face or a push into the wall. Then, by the end of the year, it was leaving black eyes or gashes. Or, when they were in a particularly bad, beating me however they saw fit until I passed out.

 

But sure enough Harry came back the next summer, but this time he was different. He still told me of all of the fun things he did, and I still listened intently. But when I was beaten, he turned a blind eye. It was almost as if he no longer cared about me or my well being, though I still cared about him.

 

The next year though made it hard for me to care about anyone, that was the year I began being sexually abused. Apparently, Dudley had just gotten into girls, and being the spoiled brat he was he wanted to be with one.

 

Vernon had no objection with the idea when Dudley brought it up to him one afternoon when Petunia was out. Vernon actually seemed to think it was a good idea, claiming that it would make Dudley more mature and manly. The only problem was with who. They couldn't seem to figure it out until I accidentally banged my arm against the wall. Causing both of them to turn and stare at me, and then to turn back to one another.

 

That was the fateful day when I lost my virginity to a thirteen-year-old boy on the Dursleys’ couch while his Father watched. Unfortunately, that incident did not become uncommon over the next two years, and either of the two Dursley men having sex with me became a usual occurrence. It got to the point where I was sure Petunia knew and didn't care. I even was pretty sure Harry had a small idea and turned a blind eye.

 

I was emotionally, physically, and sexually abused with little hope for the future. I was living in hell on Private Drive praying every day the magic people my brother spoke of would come and rescue me. But as of right now, I was just a 15-year-old girl, currently lying naked in Dudley’s bed just thinking about what my very existence had become.

 

Though I was incredibly grateful that the whole family got called to participate in some garden show, which left Harry and me alone for at least a couple of hours. It was the small miracles in life. After all, this enabled me to not have to worry about being bused again for the next couple of hours. I was able to just relish in the peace and quiet.

 

That peace was soon interrupted by a loud bang from there first floor, and I jumped up. “Damn it, Harry.” I muttered from under my breath. How dare he go and break things knowing that I would get punished for it. I quickly grabbed a blanket off of Dudley’s bed, wrapping it around myself to cover my nudity before walking out of the room.

 

I walked down the stairs, anger radiating off of me before I heard other voices coming from the living room that wasn’t Harry or the Dursleys. My eyes grew wide as my footsteps grew quieter. I made my way to the doorpost of the living room, still wrapped in the blanket, to peak in.

 

There were probably about nine to ten people in the room, talking in a huddle with my brother in the middle. I knew from the moment I saw them that they where the magical people Harry would describe, just judging from their long robes and weird hairstyles.

 

“Harry!” I whispered fiercely from the doorway, trying to get his attention away from the magical people he was standing next to. I needed to ask him why these people were here and what they wanted. Unfortunately, my whisper was louder than I expected.

 

All of the visitors were immediately on alert, turning to face me and holding up a bunch of sticks, which I assume are wands. I ducked back behind the doorpost in fear, hoping Harry was going to step in.

 

“Wait. Put your wands down.” A foreign voice said, and my breath caught.

 

I peaked my head out of my hiding spot, looking at the speaker. He had advanced from the crowd far enough so he could see my face and I could see his. I looked at him quizzically, taking in his appearance. He had on brown robes that were tattered and ripped, with long scratches on his face. His brown hair was unkept and wild, with eyes that looked like mine. He, like me, had seen too much.

 

“Lily, is that you?” The man questioned, taking another step closer to me, and I ducked back into the corner. I wondered if he was talking about my Mother, who I had heard was also was named Lily.

 

Now it was Harry’s turn to speak, stepping up next to the man. “Guess again Remus.”

 

The man let out a loud inhale, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see a look of realization cross his face. “Estelle? Estelle Potter?”

 

I could see Harry nod, and the man start crying. No one had ever cried over me before, and I was confused. Why did he care? How did he know of me? No one was supposed to know of me, at least according to Harry and the Dursleys. I was meant to stay hidden from other people, both magical and non.

 

I peaked my head out again, curious at what was happening when the man named Remus started speaking. “Hello Estelle, my name is Remus Lupin and I was good friends with your parents. I was there when you were born, and I believe I am your official Godfather. But I thought you had died, I was told you were dead. Have you been here the whole time?”

 

I fully stepped out of the shadows and into the light, nodding my head as everyone looked at my pitiful figure. I was wrapped in a mere blanket, with bruises and scars covering my whole body. “My Godfather?” I questioned.

 

Remus who seemed unfazed by my appearance, unlike the rest of the room, said “Yes, I am your Godfather. Now, Estelle, what happened to you.”

 

I looked down at my feet, tears coming to my eyes before Harry cut in. “Look, Remus, we don't have time to analyze my sister. We need to get going before the Dursleys come back. She will be fine.”

 

I was not surprised at my brother’s dismissal, but I was more surprised at Remus’ reaction. He spun around to face Harry, his face painted with furry. “You!” He practically screamed. “You knew about her all along and you didn't say anything! She obviously needed it!” He guested over to me, and I didn't know what to say. No one had ever defended me like this in my life, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. Why did he care so much?

 

All of a sudden this extremely weird man came out of the shadows. He had shoulder length blond hair and a peg leg, with a wild eye attached to a strap around his face. “Hey, hey, break it up you two. The boy is right, we don't have all day Remus.”

 

Remus looked flabbergasted, pointing at me before saying, “But what about her Mad-Eye! She needs our help! Now that I know she exists I can't just leave her here!”

 

I turned to the weird man, Mad-Eye, awaiting his answer like everyone else in the room. “Well, she can come with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon... A journey to Grimmauld Place!


	3. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order makes their final decision regarding Estelle as she experiences magic for one of the first times. (All Rights, Except Estelle, Belong to JK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this story is taking me longer to wright than others, but nevertheless I have a new chapter for you on Estelle's journey. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are much appreciated! Enjoy!

“Mad-Eye, are you sure we can do that? I mean, what would Albus think? He obviously kept her hidden for a reason.” A pink haired woman said as she emerged from the crowd.

 

Mad-Eye sighed and looked at the woman, and then at Remus and Harry, before speaking. “Worse case scenario, we bring her back here and obliviate the muggles! But as an Auror and a follower of the law, I can't just leave this girl here to be abused. Remus is right, she needs to come with us.”

 

Remus was no longer crying, instead he had a big smile on his face. “Exactly.” He muttered.

 

“No!” Harry practically screamed, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. “Dumbledore specifically told me that she was not supposed to go anywhere near our world! He told me…” Harry paused before continuing, “He told me that my parents, Lily and James, didn't want her too.”

 

“Bullshit!” Remus screamed, “That old man doesn't know what he is talking about! Lily and James loved her with all of their heart and wanted her to be exposed to magic!”

 

“You lie!” Harry retaliated.

 

“No I do not!” Remus yelled back, and there was a moment of silence. Both Remus and Harry were glaring at each other, and everyone still had their wands out. Though instead of pointing at me they were pointing at the dueling males. It seemed no one was paying attention to me.

 

“Excuse me.” I said to the crowd of people, causing their heads to turn in my direction. I soon grew uncomfortable from all of the stares, but I continued to speak nonetheless. “I know it's not up to me, and I don't want to cause anyone trouble. But, I want to go. To be honest, I have always dreamed of the magical people saving me. Harry always told me stories of you guys, and I looked up to you. But I don't have powers, and definitely don't want to be a burden.”

 

There was another long pause, and I could see all of the adults look at each other. Then, after what felt like forever, Mad-Eye finally spoke. “Well,” he began, “I think it’s settled then. Estelle Potter will be coming with us to Grimmauld Place.”

 

——————————————————

 

“Wow!” I breathed out, looking at the brooms we were to be riding on. “Actual broom sticks! They’re incredible!”

 

I heard a feminine laugh from behind me as I reached out in awe and touched the wooden handles. “You really have no clue do you?” She said.

 

I spun around to see it was the pink haired women talking to me. She had a kind smile on her face, and I couldn't help but smile back. “My only experience with the magical world has been with Harry, and even then he didn't let me see or do much.”

 

She nodded, quite understanding. “I’m Tonks by the way.” She said as she held out her hand.

 

I looked at it quizzicality, trying to determine her motivation. “As I am sure you have already heard, I’m Estelle.”

 

She pulled back her hand, sensing my hesitation. “Nice to meet you Estelle.” She said, stilling smiling.

 

It was then that we were interrupted. “Miss Potter!” Mad-Eye called from front of the group.

 

“Yes sir.” I answered, going and standing in front of him.

 

“You,” He said, pointing at me, “will be traveling by broom to get to our destination. Since you have never been on one before, you will be riding on the back of someone's else’s broom. Any preferences of who?”

 

I looked around, taking in everyone's faces. “Harry.” I finally said, causing the boy to groan.

 

“Why me!” Harry exclaimed angrily, but I ignored him. He knew exactly why. Harry was the only person I felt comfortable with touching, and no matter how much of a stink he caused he and I both knew I would not be wavering in my decision.

 

With that settled everyone started getting on the brooms, and I was about to as well. But something stopped me. I realized that the blanket that I was still holding around me to protect my modesty wouldn’t allow me to safely ride it. After all, how could one straddle a broom when you have no underwear on.

 

Remus seemed to notice my predicament and said to me, “Oh, Estelle, I almost forgot. You're going to have to take the blanket off to ride the broom, just because you have to straddle the handle.”

 

I took a step back, sadness wracking my body. Of course these people wanted me for that, I just didn’t they would be so blunt about it. I put my head down as tears came to my eyes. Slowly pulling the piece of fabric down, stopping when I heard a familiar voice from beside me.

 

“Don’t!” Harry said firmly. I looked at him in shock, startled that he would care. But nonetheless I stopped, the blanket staying firmly wrapped around my shoulders. “You can't make her do that.” Harry added.

 

Remus looked annoyed at Harry’s interjection. “She can’t go on the brooms like that, and we need to hurry. Stop holding us up boy!”

 

Now it was Harry’s turn to be mad, “No she can't Remus! She is naked underneath! She doesn't even have underwear on, and I know for a fact that no one here wants to see that!”

 

The group was stunned, obviously not expecting what came out of Harry’s mouth. Remus looked embarrassed and flustered, his face growing red from the shame. Everyone else looked sad and awkward, not a word was spoken for minutes afterward. If they already didn't know the extent of my treatment at the hands of the Dursleys, they did now.

 

Tonks was the one to break the silence, finally speaking. “Well, I can fix that.” Then she waved her wand at me. I closed my eyes and held my breath, not sure what was going to happen. But when I finally opened them I gasped, grateful that instead of some painful curse she just made the blanket into a makeshift romper.

 

I let my hands go from their clenched position in front of my chest, spreading my arms out to my side and admiring my new garment. I even did a little spin, just to show it off. My enthusiasm might seem silly to some, but I hadn’t had new clothes in so long. I had really forgotten what it felt like, and despite my bruises and scars I felt beautiful.

 

I could hear some chuckles at my reaction, and I blushed. “Now that that’s settled, we need to move out.” Mad-Eye said to the group, and everyone started scrambling to get on their brooms again, me included. I grabbed Harry tightly by his waist, worried about the ride.

 

I could the see the corner of Harry’s mouth turn to a smile at my death grip. Amused that I was so worried. But I was definitely not comfortable on the magic contraptions, especially when they started lifting off the ground.

 

———————————————————-

 

I closed my eyes for most of the ride, not wanting to see the city below me. Though I did open my eyes once, and it didn't go well. I almost caused Harry to fall off the broom!

 

The next time I dared to open them was when I felt my feet safely touch the ground, glad to be back on the earth. Though I was not glad to see where I had ended up. It seemed that the magical people had flown us to a dark, dirty street. A street that I never would want to be on.

 

“Where are we?” I whispered as I got off the broomstick, not really directing my question at anyone.

 

“Headquarters.” Tonks responded, not bothering to tell me who’s headquarters it was. At this point I was quite confused.

 

I glanced over to see Harry reading off of a small slip of paper. He read, “The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.”

 

I gasped, it seemed Harry’s words caused a new house to appear. My eyes glazed over as I looked at the new creation, absolutely amazed at the magic that just played out before me.

 

I didn't even realize that the rest of the group had gone in until I heard Remus yell from the doorstep, “Estelle!”

 

I snapped out of my trance and ran to the door, still in disbelief that the house just appeared. “The house…where did it come from?” I mumbled as I walked in the doorway, causing Remus to chuckle.

 

The house I just stepped in was confusing, granted I hadn't been in many houses. I walked immediately into a long hallway, with dark walls and floor. I could also hear a screaming women, yelling something about filth in her house.

 

I put my hands over my ears to try to block the sound, but I couldn’t. I started shaking, eyes tearing up. Yelling, I couldn't standing the woman’s yelling. Something about it must've reminded me of Vernon, because it made me upset.

 

I must've stopped in my tracks, because Remus immediately came up beside me, “Estelle, are you okay?” He asked.

 

I shook my head, “Yelling, too much yelling.” I muttered.

 

Remus crouched down, becoming smaller than me. "It's not real, she's not real.” He said surely. I opened my eyes at that, not really believing him. “She’s actually just a painting.” I shot him a confused look, “It's magic.” He finished.

 

My eyes grew wide at his words, tears going away. “Magic?” I whispered, amazed at the thought.

 

“Magic.” He said back, and I removed my hands from my ears.

 

“Come on,” Remus began, “let’s introduce you to everyone else.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon... Estelle's Introduction


	4. The Improper Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle attempt to meet the members of the Order, but a flashback delays all chance of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have been gone so long with this story! It not only takes me a long time to write, and I haven't gotten really into it yet. Yet neither of those are excuses for waiting this long, and I am so sorry. Though here it is, and I hope everyone enjoys it!

As I approached the room at the end of the long hall I could feel the breath catch in my throat. I so badly wanted the magical people to like me, to accept me in there elite group even if I wasn't one of them.

 

I could hear the shouts and laughter coming from the room, praise for my brother’s arrival were evident even from here. I gave a smile at his infectious joy, trying to distract myself from the feeling of impending doom coming upon myself. What if it wasn't as if I imagined, what if they sent me back to where I came from?

 

“Ready?” Remus asked as he came to stand beside me, and I only nodded as a sad scowl graced my face. “They’ll love you, don't worry.” He said in reassurance, but I didn't pay attention. I just watched as he walked ahead of me and ducked into the room where the rest of the magical people resided. I stayed back.

 

“Remus!” I heard the crowd exclaim in excitement, yells and squeals only becoming more prevalent amongst the crowd.

 

“Hey, guys!” He replied at their shouts of approval, “I found something you might want to see.” I stiffened, this was it.

 

He gestured for me to enter, giving me only a small smile of reassurance. I didn't return the look, but followed his advice and stepped into the bright room. I had a feeling that this was when the rest of my life would begin.

 

I could feel the magical people’s eyes on me as I stepped through the door, examining every scar, bruise, and blemish on my body. Which, I am sad to report, is more than one would think.

 

Most of their faces remained neutral, with hints of confusion and sadness. But two men in particular caught my eye, and after a minute of confounded expressions both of them stood up abruptly. “Lily” they both whispered at practically the same time, and I stepped back in alarm. Their eyes scared me.

 

One of the men had black ear-length hair that was wild and messy, with a scraggly beard. His eyes were hungry with desire and passion, eyes that I have become all too familiar with over the years. But the other man was different. The man with silk black hair that hung in clumps around his shoulders. His eyes held sadness that I had never witnessed before, a type of sadness only someone like I could recognize.

 

Then, after another moment of silence, another man stood up. He has long grey hair and beard, with small half moon glasses. “No, it's not Lily. It’s Estelle, Estelle Potter.”

 

My hands shook at the old man’s words as everyone’s expression changed. Confusion then realization then deep sadnesses came across their faces. But the only thing I focused on was the old man’s cold, stern frown of disapproval. It swam through my mind and for an instance I swear it was replaced with Vernon’s. And, out of terror, I ran.

 

—————————————————-

 

“Estelle.” The gentle voice of Remus beckoned from on the other side of the chair in the dark foyer I was hiding behind. “Come on out, people want to see you.”

 

“No, they already don't like me.” I whispered.

 

“That's not true, and you know it. They just thought you were your Mother.”

 

“Not them... the old man.”

 

“Oh, you mean Albus.” He said with a pause as if he was uncertain on how to continue. “He just was shocked that we brought you here. That’s all. But I swear he won't hurt you.”

 

I didn't respond, and I didn't even believe Remus fully. But something about his words reassured me, so I just slowly stood up from the ball I was curled up in and stepped out from behind the chair. Remus just smiled at my action and beckoned for me to go back in the dining room. I didn't move from my spot for a minute, trying to calculate my next move very carefully. But when Remus looked back to see if I was following, I made the split-second decision and followed him.

 

————————————————

 

This time when I walked into the same room I was in just moments ago, it was different. The joy that was radiating from the room before was gone. Instead, there was an era of hostility that I knew was because of my presence just moments ago.

 

I could see the two men that seemed the most surprised at my appearance before looking like they were about to attack the man Remus called Albus. The shaggier one had both of arms slammed on the table and was partially standing up, almost like he was on his way over to the old man. The other one, with the regal face, was calmer and not as physically upset like the other. But if eyes could kill Albus would've been dead in an instant.

 

They didn’t notice my reentry immediately, and it took them a couple of minutes and Remus loudly clearing his throat before the room had gone silent again and all eyes had turned back to me. I gulped and Remus looked at me expectedly, I knew he expected me to introduce myself, yet I wanted to just run away again. But I didn’t, and instead, I forced sour words out of my mouth.

 

“Hi everyone, I’m Estelle Potter, Harry’s twin.” I said softly as my gaze focused on my feet, counting down the seconds to when I could just disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon...Actual Introductions


End file.
